Eternality
by begodeluxe
Summary: Angin berhembus dan tiba-tiba, mereka berada di pelaminan. / RiRen.


Orang bilang, indra pendengaran adalah indra terakhir yang lumpuh sebelum ajal menjemput. Itulah sebabnya banyak penulis berkisah tentang tokoh utama mereka yang mendengar bisik kalimat cinta kekasihnya sebelum malaikat memisahkan ruh dari raganya. Begitu pula tokoh utamaku yang mendengar sayup teriak orang yang melihat dia terjatuh karena ditampik dengan mudahnya oleh raksasa kolosal sebelum hayat terenggut dan jiwa digenggam malaikat—untuk kemudian disatukan dengan sang kekasih yang telah menunggu, terlalu lama.

Tokoh utamaku, Eren Yeager namanya, mendengar sayup suara teman-temannya. Dia bisa mendengarnya, namun netranya tak sanggup terbuka. Sarafnya lumpuh, ototnya kendur dan tak bisa bergerak, panca indra yang tersisa hanya tinggal telinga dengan kemampuan mendengarnya. Dia bahkan tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan dia seperti ini—walau dia dapat berasumsi kalau luka di kepala dan tulang belakanglah penyebabnya.

"Eren, Eren! EREEEN!" Ah, suara Mikasa berlatar belakang bunyi langkah kaki yang sangat cepat dan menyembunyikan panik di tiap langkahnya. Saudara angkatnya pasti sedang berlari dengan perasaan khawatir. Itu wajar, menurutnya, dan Eren hanya berharap semoga gadis itu tidak menangis—karena jika iya, maka si Yeager muda akan merasa berdosa. Kan, dia sudah berjanji pada Carla untuk tak membuat Mikasa menangis. Bagaimana mungkin Eren bisa membiarkan janji itu terlanggar begitu saja?

'Mikasa, Mikasa,' dia berusaha memanggil saudara angkatnya, namun pita suaranya tak sanggup berfungsi. Dia berusaha menggapai sang gadis bersurai jelaga, tapi dia tak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan tangannya. Eren merasa dia sudah tak lagi punya tangan—atau kaki—atau badan. Tapi dia tahu kalau dia masih mendengar dan kehidupan masih berjalan. Apa dia hancur lebur saat terhempas ke tanah? Ataukah memang begini rasanya meregang nyawa? Eren merasa logikanya dibolak-balik, dipermainkan oleh Tuhan dengan sebelah tangan—dan dilihat dengan sebelah netra. Dalam kesinisannya memandang proses kematiannya, dia mengutuk malaikat yang sepertinya datang terlambat.

"EREEEEN!" dia kenal betul suara Armin.

"WOY! EREN!" dan suara Jean.

"YEAGER!"

"EREN!"

"EREN YEAGEEEER!"

Dia mengenal semuanya. Dia mengetahui siapa yang terisak, siapa yang berusaha menahan isak, dan siapa yang tersiksa di balik peran antagonis berupa raksasa yang diberikan pada mereka. Eren tahu, Eren paham. Di detik-detik terakhir hayatnya dikandung raga, pemahamannya akan dunia menjadi setingkat lebih dalam.

'Menghancurkan raksasa-raksasa itu bukan hanya tentang ambisiku,' pikirnya diantara logika yang jungkir balik, 'ini juga tentang Bertholdt, Reiner, Annie, Ymir, dan Ayah. Dan raksasa-raksasa yang lain. Dan pemerintah. Ini tidak sesederhana itu.'

"Eren, jangan mati!" seru Mikasa. Eren berusaha melengkungkan senyum untuk yang terakhir kali. Walau yang mengucapkan kata-kata 'jangan mati' itu bukanlah orang yang dia cintai, namun Mikasa tetap berarti. Sayangnya, Mikasa terlambat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Karena pendengaran Eren juga mulai memudar, ingatan paling krusialnya tergerogoti sesuatu yang aneh; rapuh. Namun dia tahu penglihatannya kembali. Dia dapat melihat dua sosok gadis bergaun putih-putih dengan sayap yang kokoh. Rambut mereka selegam aspal, dan senyum mereka semanis gula. Bulu-bulu sayap mereka yang begitu indah dan memantulkan cahaya mentari jatuh beberapa helai—menyentuh tanah. Eren melirik samping kanan-kirinya. Dia bisa melihat Armin dan Mikasa memeluknya, tapi dia tak merasa dipeluk.

Kedua malaikat rupawan mengulurkan tangannya. Eren menggapai. Dia dapat merasakan kakinya tak berpijak pada tanah; mengambang. Dia terbang. Tanpa alat manuver tiga dimensi, tanpa sayap, tanpa apapun. Rasanya bebas, lepas, merdeka. Dia takjub, takluk pada kebesaran Tuhan dan kemurahan hatinya.

"Ingin meminta sesuatu?" kata salah satu malaikat itu.

Eren menggeleng, "Aku sudah tak punya apapun."

"Untuk saudaramu?"

Eren berpikir sebentar. Malaikat belum membawanya terbang lebih tinggi. Tetap di situ—di atas kerumunan orang yang memeluk badan tak berjiwa miliknya. "Aku ingin teman-temanku, maksudku semua teman-temanku, mendapat kebahagiaan hingga akhir hidupnya."

"Hanya itu?"

"Dulu, pasti aku akan menjawab 'aku ingin semua raksasa musnah dan dinding diruntuhkan, sehingga orang-orang kembali bebas'," Eren tersenyum kemudian menggeleng, "Namun sekarang tidak. Aku sudah bisa memandang segala sesuatu dari berbagai sisi."

"Apa kamu yakin kalau itu adalah sebuah kelebihan?" malaikat lain berkata, "Bisa saja itu hanyalah ilusi."

"Ilusi apa yang kamu maksud, Malaikat?" Eren tersenyum. Memandang sahabat-sahabatnya untuk yang terakhir kali, dia berusaha untuk tak menangis. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku ingin jadi ruh yang mati dengan ikhlas."

Malaikat tersenyum, angin berhembus. Semua gelap sesaat. Dan kemudian—

"KOPRAL!"

—Eren sudah berdiri di hadapan kopralnya yang mengenakan setelan putih. Dia tampan dalam balutan busana resmi itu. Begitu gagah dan menawan—masih seperti kopralnya yang dulu. Perasaan bahagianya membuncah, dadanya serasa disesaki helium imajiner, meledak—kemudian berubah menjadi berkuntum-kuntum mawar merah. Dia bertemu dengan kopralnya lagi, setelah sekian lama. Eren mengusap air mata bahagia yang menggantung di pelupuk mata dan menghambur ke pelukan kopralnya.

"KOPRAL! KOPRAL! KOPRAL!" Eren berteriak bercampur isak—histeris melihat kopralnya sekali lagi. Namun sang kopral tak bersimpati sedikitpun. Dia malah menjitak kepala Eren dengan ekspresi jengkel.

"Tahu tidak," katanya, "Kamu punya begitu banyak kesalahan, Bocah."

"Tentu, tentu!" Eren mengangguk-angguk sambil menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan, "Saya membiarkan Kopral menunggu terlalu lama."

"Betul. Kamu tahu apa lagi?" tanya si Kopral sinis. Dia melipat tangan di depan dada dan mengetuk-ketukkan ujung sepatu pantofelnya ke lantai yang seperti terbuat dari kaca ini—menunggu jawaban Eren.

"Saya meninggalkan jasad Kopral dan tidak bisa segera memakamkan Kopral dengan layak," jawab Eren mantap, "Saya minta maaf."

"JUSTRU bukan itunya, Bocah," kopralnya menghadiahi Eren sebuah jitakan lagi, "Kamu mengganggu di saat-saat terakhirku dengan tangismu! Itu mengganggu! Kamu tahu kan arti kata mengganggu?"

Eren terbelalak, kemudian gelagapan, "M-maaf. S-sa-saya..."

"Sudah, tak apa," kopralnya mendengus, "Kamu tahu kesalahan terakhirmu apa?"

Eren mengerjap, "Tidak tahu, Kopral Levi."

Levi menjitak Eren sekali lagi, "Kamu membuatku harus memarahimu di depan para tamu acara pernikahan kita, Bodoh! Dasar Bocah! Belajarlah sedikit, belajar! Makan apa saja kamu sampai otakmu jadi bebal begini? Lihat sekelilingmu!"

Eren bergeming, memproses informasi yang disuguhkan Levi secara begitu mendadak, tiba-tiba. Tamu apa? Pernikahan apa? Perasaan, mereka sedang tidak berada di pelaminan atau semacamnya. Eh, tapi Kopral Levi pakai setelan jas, pikir Eren. Dia mengedarkan pandang ke atas dan mendapati ruangan itu begitu mewah dengan dekorasi yang elegan namun cantik. Tertata rapi tanpa debu atau kotoran sedikitpun. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan ternyata, ada banyak orang di sana. Kebanyakan prajurit tim pengintai berseragam lengkap yang tidak ia kenal—mungkin mantan bawahan Levi.

"Wah, wah, Eren," Hanji muncul dari kerumunan itu, "Sayang ya, kamu bukan raksasa lagi sekarang. Padahal aku masih tertarik untuk menelitimu, lho."

Eren tersenyum salah tingkah. Levi melotot ke arah Hanji, "Hentikan obsesimu terhadap penelitian di acaraku, Hanji."

Erwin yang muncul dari kerumunan itu juga ikut menimpali, "Maksudnya acara **pernikahan**mu kan, Levi?"

"Diam, kamu," desisnya tajam.

"_Ara, ara_. _Tsundere_..."

"AWAS YA! KUCINC—"

"Kopral," Eren memotong perkataan Levi. Yang dipanggil langsung memfokuskan atensi pada si Yeager muda yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Manis, memabukkan, adiktif. Levi membatalkan niat mendamprat calon kekasih abadinya. Sebagai gantinya, kopral itu memilih untuk menggesturkan 'apa?'. Eren berdeham, "Saya bahagia, bahagia sekali, bisa bertemu dengan Kopral di dunia abadi ini. Mengingat saya begitu mencintai Kopral, saya rasa saya tak sanggup bila harus hidup abadi tanpa Anda."

Levi terdiam. Eren meneruskan perkataannya, "Terima kasih atas semuanya, Kopral. Saya, selalu, amat sangat, mencintai Anda."

**Tamat**

**.**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin **_adalah _manga _yang merupakan properti dari **Hajime Isayama **selaku pemilik sah dan pemegang hak ciptanya. Saya, sebagai penulis-yang-rencananya-sih-hiatus-sampai-kenaikan-kelas-tapi-selalu-gagal-hiatus-terus-ini, tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun. Beneran deh.

HAI, HALOOO! \(OAO\)

Maaf, ini fanfiksinya abal banget, memang orz. Maaf. _Mood _nulis tiba-tiba datang ketika sedang menunggu _loading_nya _browser _yang lemotnya minta disun. Sundul ke pintu /nak/. Alhasil, ini jadi. Langsung di_publish _lagi. Gak tau diri banget emang /kemudian_headbang_/.

Seperti yang saya tulis di profil, rencananya sih, mau hiatus. Cuma _mood _nulisnya sering datang begitu saja tanpa permisi. Dan mau nggak mau, ya harus ditulis (iya, udah tau kok kalo ada banyak kerjaan. Cuma... yah, namanya juga hobi). Maaf kalau memang nggak memuaskan atau kesannya maksa banget gitu =A=" Uh, saya masih belajar merangkai kata, memilih kata, bikin plot, jadi memang... yah, begitulah. Menulis itu butuh keahlian yang kompleks banget, memang.

Oh, iya, kayanya cerita ini agak nyambung dengan '_Does it Hurt_?', deh. Kalau mau lebih jelas, silakan baca :)

Eh, belakangan ini, di sekolah saya ada ribut-ribut soal _supporter _bola gitu. Tapi sayanya nggak peduli sih. Asal masalah yang terjadi nggak sampai bikin aktivitas saya terganggu, ya nggak masalah. Hubungannya sama fanfiksi ini? Nggak ada. Cuma mau cerita aja /slapped/.

Oh, iya, ada yang bisa gambarin _original character _punya saya nggak ya? ._. Kalau ada, boleh hubungi saya lewat PM atau bbm (pinnya ada di profil). Buat email sama jejaring sosial lain, silakan tanya dulu. Makasih.

Akhir kata, maaaaaf banget karena saya cuma bisa kasih ini di ambang hiatus saya. Tolong doakan semua lancar ya, semuanya! Makasiiiih banget sudah baca!

Punya kritik dan saran? Silakan sampaikan, tak perlulah sungkan-sungkan segala! :D

-**bego**d**e**l**u**x**e**-


End file.
